Ride 'Em Cowboy
by ComplexWonder
Summary: Jasper has been after Bella since the day they've met. Bella has pretended not to notice. Jasper is a regular patron and Bella is an exotic dancer. Will she finally give into his charm and take a ride on the bull? AH OOC. M FOR LEMONS.


A/N: Ciao peoples. Okay, so I'm total fail about finishing things I start. I started this one-shot in November and barely finished now in March. I didn't intend for it to take so long but real life sucks and buds in at the most unfortunate times.

I laughed a little when I was writing this because at the time Sin City was on TV while I was writing, which is why the beginning seems a little like it I guess.

So anyway, I don't usually do non-canon pairings but I wrote this for my two friends: cillalykeduh and ohmyrathbone. Cilla & Jes, you two better enjoy this! I've made you wait long enough so here it is ;)

Also, shout out to my other half of the crimsonwaves, Vivian. Grazie, for fixing up this bad boy and always rereading and encouraging me in my writing. Love you, LeeLee ;D

So here it is! Enjoy.

Song List:  
Absurd by Fluke  
Down In Mexico by The Coasters  
Angel by Massive Attack  
Me, I'm Not by Nine Inch Nails

* * *

Ride 'Em Cowboy

**Jasper's POV**

I parked my Ducati beside the other motorcycles outside of the dark red, bricked building. I've been coming here every Saturday for the past two months - I was now considered a regular. I started toward the menacing looking building, pulling my helmet off and fingering off my gloves. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my shaggy, blonde locks.

The usual prostitutes were already strutting outside the building, some leaning against the walls and smoking their cigarettes, others leaning against the pay phones and jutting their chests out. This was the place to go to for business and they knew exactly how to reel in the fishes - thigh-high stilettos, fish-net covered legs, sensual red lips, exposed cleavage – must I go on? Maria, the main prostitute, the leader of them all, noticed me and put out her cigarette, pushing off the wall and walking straight to me.

"Hey Jazz, how's it going?" She asked pleasantly.

"Swell, darlin'. How 'bout yourself?"

"Eh, you know, a blow here and there. Whatever makes the money," she replied in her deadpan manner. Even it was already dark out and her face was covered with makeup, I noticed the purplish-black bruise around her left eye.

"What happened here?" I asked, lighting brushing my fingers across the skin beneath her eye.

"Ugh, Peter let me have it because my last customer didn't pay me the full amount. He said I was losing him money," she laughed cynically. "Now look at me! I have this nice, dark shiner. Who's gonna want to pay full when I look like this?" She said, gesturing toward her face.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Want me to rough him up for ya?" I asked, deviously smirking. Maria giggled and pushed my shoulder lightly.

"Aw, always lookin' out. Thanks honey, but I don't need any help," she smiled sweetly. No, she didn't need help - she was a tough one, but I always offered anyway.

"Well, you know where to find me," I said and continued walking toward the doors of the bar. I inhaled sharply, spotting Jessica and Lauren leaning against the wall by the entrance. I have never wanted to beat a woman before in my life until I've met these two and I really didn't feel like dealing with them tonight.

"Hey Jazzy baby, feeling lonely tonight," Jessica slurred, running her eyes up and down my body. I always turn her down, but she never learns.

"Jessica, leave Jasper alone and get your skanky ass over here and get to work! I cannot afford to get into it with Peter again," Maria demanded. I smiled to myself; I'll have to make it up to her.

Loud noises and crashing sounds filtered out of the bar. People who've never been in a fight or don't know how to defend themselves should never come here. Almost every night there's a bar fight going on inside. Thankfully, everyone knows to not start shit with me. Ever since that one day I put Newton in the hospital with two broken ribs, and a broken arm and nose, no one has fucked with me since.

This definitely wasn't the nicest part of town and this nightclub was anything but swanky. In fact it was pretty run-down and grungy. I didn't care though, the only reason I ever come here is to see _her_: 19-year-old, sexy Isabella Swan.

I knew she would be working tonight, she did every weekend. I don't know what an intelligent girl like her would be doing in a bar like this when she could sure as hell work anywhere else, but when I asked her about it her only response was, "It pays good money. I can pay my college tuition bills and rent all in the same month. Plus, I get great tips for dancing on stage." Yep, that's what she did. Isabella Swan, the exotic dancer.

She wasn't a stripper, just a dancer, but definitely a tease. She was a beautiful, sensual, slinky, curvaceous woman. Just thinking about her made me shift my hard-on in my pants. Most guys would love to have a night with her, but not only was she all those seductive things - she was also very smart, loyal, and caring. And definitely held the policy "you can look but you can't touch".

I got to know Isabella very well over the last two months and we've become sort of a close pairing. Although, she knows that I would love to sleep with her - which I am not ashamed to say to her face - she always turns me down. But hopefully tonight I would hear a different answer.

I pushed through the swiveling doors and found myself in a bar far too crowded for my liking. The lighting was dim and some hypnotic, trance song was blaring throughout the club. The bar was packed and I could see an overwhelmed Alice and Rosalie trying to get everyone's drinks out to them. Alice spotted me and called out, waving her hand in the air, "Jasper! Hey! I'll help you in minute, kay!"

I nodded to her and waved to Rosalie, who smiled in return. My eyes wandered to the stage where I knew Isabella would be. A pack of hungry, horny men were gathered all along the stage, eyes wide and mouths drooling.

There she was - _my little cowgirl. _

She walked on stage, stopping under the cemented doorframe, and the spotlight shined on her. She looked delectable as always in her little get-up. She had on a pair of low rise leather shorts that I just wanted to chew on, with a lasso attached to the side. She was wearing a matching black leather halter that showed off her toned midriff and perfectly sized breasts, black cowboy boots that encased her long legs and topped it off with a brown cowboy hat. Her hands gripped the cemented doorframe and she turned her back toward the audience, elegantly swaying her hips and tossing her head back, her hair falling around her shoulders like a curtain of chocolate before flipping it in the air again. I could tell she was just getting started.

I decided to take a seat and watch. The walls were covered with black and red tattered booths, most of them full. I kept searching until I found a booth in the back where I could see the stage, and the rest of the club, perfectly and took my seat. From here, I could see anyone that comes in through the door. I closely studied the patrons, looking for possible threats. I've become sort of a bodyguard for the waitresses here in the bar, although, Emmett was the bouncer for this joint.

I unzipped my leather jacket and slipped it off as Alice made her way to my booth. A small smirk played on her cherry lips, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She placed her tiny hand down on the table, putting all her weight on that arm, and propped the other on her hip.

"Hello, Jasper," she said seductively. "What can I get for you?"

"Whiskey, darlin'." I said in my southern drawl that makes panties drop. Her eyes fluttered and she looked as if she could melt. I only said two words and she was already swooning. I smirked playfully.

"Coming right up," she said, winking at me before turning away. Yeah, I've been tapping that for the past few weeks. Alice is a feisty, little thing and she likes it rough in anyway and every way. She was definitely a new experience that I had a lot of fun exploring.

I slumped down into my seat, getting comfortable, and turned my attention to the stage as I waited for my drink. Isabella was really getting the crowd of horn-dogs riled up. She had her back against the wall now with her arms out-stretched above her head as she slowly slid down and then back up. Once again she turned her back toward the audience, placed her hands on the wall and rolled her hips in slow circles, allowing all of us access to see her firm, tight ass grip those tiny leather shorts.

On its own accord, my hand trailed down to my where my erection settled, and started rubbing roughly. I wasn't worried about anyone seeing me since the place was so dim and everyone was focusing on the arousing woman on stage anyway. And also, I'm sure I wasn't the only person rubbing their cock right now.

Isabella's hands flew up over her head then slowly came back down, trailing through her long hair and down her neck, over her luscious breasts, down her tiny waist, between her thighs and down her legs. Suddenly, her torso and head shot up, flipping her hair back, and immediately her eyes connected with mine.

Her eyes were an intense dark brown, almost black, as she gazed at me. They trailed down to where my hand was roughly and rapidly rubbing my cock through my jeans. A slow, smug smirk appeared on her face as she dipped low then back up, never taking her eyes off of me. She was teasing me just like every other dickhead in this place. She knew it and I knew it, but I didn't want her to stop.

I bit my bottom lip and softly groaned, my hand pressing down on my cock firmer than before. Suddenly, Alice appeared in front of me and placed my drink on the table.

"Here's your whiskey," she said, her voice low and husky as she took in what I was doing. I didn't care that she was watching me, not gonna lie, it kind of turned me on - I rubbed harder.

"Need help with that?" Alice asked flirtatiously, licking her lips.

"Nah it's okay, Ally baby, but you can watch if you'd like," I offered depravedly.

Alice smirked wickedly and scooted into the booth with me. She smashed the left side of her body to mine and threw her little leg between my thighs, linking her foot around my calf. She placed her hand over mine and intertwined our fingers, pushing our combined hands down over my cock and firmly rubbing. My head fell back against the seat as I gutturally moaned. Alice unzipped my pants and moved both our hands to grasp my rock, hard dick. "Fuck."

"You like that, Jazz?" Alice purred in my ear. I silently gasped as I suddenly felt her tongue trailing down the side of my neck. "Mmm…so good." She moaned.

My eyes went back to the stage to see what Isabella was doing now. She wasn't focused on me anymore, but on some bronze-haired man close to the platform. My eyes narrowed enviously when I noticed that the man was none other than Edward Cullen.

Edward _fucking _Cullen.

Isabella has had the biggest crush on him for as long as I've known her – which was only maybe for a little over two months now. She's always going on about him, about how sweet he is or about the funny things he says or about the intoxicating smell of him – always fucking gushing about something or another. All the talk about him and seeing him here tonight gawking at her as she diverted all her attention to him, made me want to claim dominance over her that much more.

Isabella's eyes were dark with desire, a pink blush tingeing her cheeks. She continued to stare directly at him while she danced, as if she were dancing only for him. A menacing growl ripped through my lips and Alice squeaked in surprise as I roughly yanked her hand off of me. I tucked myself back in and zipped my pants up.

"Jazz – what?" Alice asked, confused by my sudden change in behavior. I grabbed my whiskey from the table and tipped it back, feeling the burn run down my throat, and angrily slammed it back down.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alice asked softly.

I glanced over at her and groaned to myself, her wide eyes questioning me. A look of hurt masked her face because she didn't understand why I suddenly pushed her away.

"I'm sorry, sugar. It's nothing you did," I said reassuringly, smiling gently, and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "How 'bout another drink?" I asked. She smiled in relief and nodded, standing up to get another drink.

I let out a frustrated sigh and held my head in my hands. Yes, Isabella always flirts and plays with me but I know she really wants to be with Edward. And that's okay because, honey, I ain't looking for a relationship. Not to say that I don't care about her, because I do, she has just made me so sexually frustrated over the last two months.

Alice came back after a minute to bring me my drink, which I gulped down the second it hit the table. On stage, Isabella was now stepping onto the mechanical bull. She kicked her porcelain leg high in the air, throwing it over the bull, and settled into the seat. Rosalie turned the bull on, setting it a slow pace so that Isabella wouldn't fly off, then went back to attending the crowded bar.

Isabella held onto the rail and raised one hand in the air, sensually grinding on the bull each time it moved forward then back. Her eyes were still connected with Cullen's, irking me to no end. I wanted to walk straight up to that fucker and start pounding on his face until he wasn't attractive to Isabella anymore. Instead, I clenched my fists and glared at the two, hoping to refrain from finding out what Cullen would look like without any teeth.

Isabella arched her back, her chest jutting out, and tossed her hair back. She unhooked the lasso from her tiny shorts and skillfully twirled the rope over her head. She was making all the puppies drool at her feet, wondering which one she would try to catch – they all wanted her. Unfortunately, I already knew who she was aiming for.

She started to quicken her pace, the lasso spinning out into a perfect circle as she scanned the audience, teasing them into thinking she was looking for her victim even though her mind was already made up. Her eyes wandered to the few patrons in the back of the crowd; they went a little higher then connected with mine. I glared knowingly at her. Isabella smirked deviously, winking at me then looking over to Cullen, and tossed the rope. It encircled him and all the puppies started whining.

I ground my teeth together as she pulled him up on the platform. Seth, the props manager, ran up on stage and set down a black metal chair in the center. I exhaled sharply, getting ready for what she was about to do. Isabella _never _gives lap-dances – that would violate her "look but can't touch" policy. I guess tonight she decided to make an exception. _And I can only wonder why,_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes.

Edward was laughing as Isabella pushed him down in the seat and gave him a small peck on the cheek. My fingernails dug into the wooden table, chipping off some of the unrefined paint.

The rope was still wrapped around Cullen, so Isabella walked behind him and tightened it, securing the knot so that his arms were down at his sides. She trailed her hand from the rope, up the back of his neck and into his disheveled hair. Edward's eyes rolled back into his head as she massaged his scalp. Suddenly, the hypnotic, trance song changed to a somewhat slow and soulful, catchy song – one you could snap your fingers to. As the bongos started to play, Isabella made her way in front of Edward, lustfully swaying her hips in time with the beat.

When she was back in front of the audience and Edward, Isabella posed with her hand on her hip and her other arm lying over her head. She dipped low then brought both arms over her head and popped her hips side to side with each drum of the bongos. She threw her arms up in the air, circling them as she circled her hips, her luscious ass grazing against Cullen's knees.

Edward's eyes were clouded with lust and desire. He was looking at her like she was something to eat. My knuckles cracked from clasping them too hard. _If anyone is going to be eating Isabella tonight, it's going to be me. _

Isabella, now facing Edward, shimmied her mouth-watering breasts in his face then straddled his lap. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rolled her head, flipping her hair in his face and behind her. She leaned all the way back until she was resting on his knees and slowly came back up, giving Edward and the audience a nice shot of her leather encased tits.

Isabella pivoted on one leg to flip around so that her back was against his chest. Both hands were settled on his thighs so she could get a good grip on her position. She swiveled her hips in a slow motion over his groin and turned her face into the crook of his neck. Edward closed his eyes and let his head fall back, evidently enjoying himself. Once again she leaned forward then swiftly flipped her hair in circles and threw her head back. Rising up slowly and trailing her hands up her body and through her dark hair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Isabella Swan," Emmett called out on the microphone, letting everyone know the performance was now over.

She and Edward stepped off the stage and went off to the side to talk. Isabella was all smiles, acting coy as she flirted with Edward who smirked in response. I groaned, putting my leather jacket back on, and stood up from my booth, deciding that I would go and barge in on their little chat. I snickered to myself; I'm such a punk.

Right before I was close enough to step in between them, a slinky strawberry blonde beat me to the punch. _Well hello Strawberry, thanks for your help, sugar. _Strawberry threw herself at Edward right in front of Isabella, cheekily flirting with him and touching his arms. Isabella's face was red with anger and right as she was going to step toward Strawberry, I stepped in front of her, stopping in her tracks.

"Hiya, stranger," I said, my southern twang thick from the whiskey. She looked confused at first as to where I just came from, but then sobered up and glared at me with so much intensity I felt as if my balls could crawl back up inside me.

"Uh…." I raised my palms up as if to say '_please don't hurt me'_. She snarled at me then quickly walked away. "Bella, wait!" I called after her.

She was walking to the dark, red door near the bar that led to a back room where the employees could relax between shifts or get ready in one of the dressing rooms. I tried to catch up with her but she was fast. I trailed behind, close enough for her to hear what I was saying but she just fucking wouldn't stop walking. She was staring straight ahead, avoiding me at all cost; I could tell her patience was shot.

"What's the matter? What did I do? Please, just stop!"

"I saw you with Alice." She spat, still staring forward and not looking at me.  
"Okay...." I trailed off, trying to keep pace with her.

"I know about the two of you fucking." She said so bluntly. I almost stopped walking, shocked by the words that flew out from her sweet lips. "I've heard her talking about it a few times. She didn't know I was listening, of course."

She roughly threw the door open and was about to slam it in my face but my hand swiftly caught it. I stepped in and slammed it behind me, closing us in the tiny room together.

"Well then it's good that you don't want me, right?" I shot back, annoyed.

She stopped walking, turning to me with an artificial smile. "Yeah...I guess you're right." She said, growing more agitated by my response.

"Then why are you jealous?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow.

"Why are _you _jealous?" She retorted accusingly, turning the subject back to me. "I know you saw me talking to Edward and I know you couldn't look away when I gave him a lap-dance." She smirked, all too cocky.

"Yes, Cullen." I gritted, my tone strained and my fists clenched.

"You know, I could've sworn I saw the steam blow out of your ears," she giggled. "You were so irritated - it was kind of cute," she teased. I rolled my eyes and she smiled softly, I could already feel my annoyance melting away.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as she surveyed me, trying to tell if I was being honest. "I mean it. I shouldn't have gotten jealous like that; I know what…_Edward_…means to you."

Her eyes softened then and she glanced down at the floor before meeting my eyes again. "Yes, Edward means a lot to me…but so do _you._" When I didn't say anything, she cleared her throat and finished, "Why don't we hang at my place, have a beer or two. I'll go change right now, just wait for me here."

She went off into the dressing room while I just stood there, not knowing what to do. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Okay, so I mean something to Isabella too…maybe not as much as Edward means to her but _something_, that's gotta count. I sat down on the little beat up couch by the wall, the springs groaning in protest.

My feelings for her confused me. I know I'm not in love with her but I do care about her. I am fascinated by her. If anything, I just want to fuck her but still remain friends. That sounds so vulgar when I put it that way, but it's the plain, simple truth. I don't want _love_, I want to fuck. She has been teasing me for two months and she knows it. Isabella can be with Edward if she chooses, but I at least want my chance with her. Still sounds bad, I guess, but whatever, fucking sue me. Friends with benefits can be messy, but it sure is fun, especially if it's with Isabella.

I heard a clinking sound approaching me and already knew who it was. I looked to see that the clinking were her black ankle boots. She wore tight-fitting, black skinny jeans that hugged her ass perfectly and a suede motorcycle jacket. She looked fucking amazing in that jacket and I just wanted to push her up against the wall and take her right here, right now. But I knew I couldn't. If I wanted to get to Bella then things had to be handled delicately…and not in some bar.

"Ready?" She asked, staring at me slightly bewildered.

"Sure am." I jumped up and grabbed her hand, dragging her out the door and through the bar as she giggled like a little girl. I tried to ignore Alice's stares as I pulled Isabella out the entrance and into the parking lot. I would have to sweet-talk her later. I sighed.

Isabella straddled the bike behind me and held onto me tightly, burying her face into my back when I would speed up. I would chuckle and do it on purpose, loving the feel of how her arms would squeeze me in a death grip when she got scared. Finally, we pulled up to the curb of her little apartment. It wasn't the greatest pad, it was tiny with one bedroom, but it was decent and perfect for her since she lived by herself.

She unlocked the front door and ushered me in, asking if I wanted a beer or something stronger. I chose the beer; don't want to get wasted when I'm trying to win Isabella over. She looked at me over her shoulder and slowly slipped out of her jacket, her eyes playful. Then she bent down, ass in the air, and pulled her boots off. Her hips swayed a little as she took her feet out. My eyes were locked on her firm butt and, if my hearing is correct, I heard her giggle. _That fucking little tease. _

I cleared my throat and she stood up and faced me, an innocent, questioning look on her face. _HA! I don't believe that for a second. _I rolled my eyes. "Are you done teasing me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jasper. Why would I want to tease you?" Isabella asked sweetly. I narrowed my eyes and saw the corner of her lips lift up ever so slightly.

"You tell me."

She looked down to the floor before meeting my eyes again. She smiled sheepishly, resembling a little girl that has just been caught doing something naughty. "What do you want, Jasper?" She asked, her tone sultry. I was caught off guard by this question. She was asking me what I want. She knows damn well what I want.

"Uh, um…," I stammered. _Great, Jasper, nice response, way to play it cool. _My hand ruffled my hair as I tried to understand why Isabella suddenly gave a shit about giving me what I want. "You _know_."

"I want to hear you say it." Her long, silky legs started toward me in slow, dawdling steps. My jaw clenched and I exhaled sharply through my nose; I was getting irritated with her little games.

"What are you waiting for?" Her voice was dripping with sex, thick and raspy; the sound making my hard-on ache. I grumbled to her exactly what I wanted. I've never had so much difficulty trying to swoon a woman before. Two months of knowing Isabella and I _still _haven't slept with her yet? That's saying something right there.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Isabella cupped her hand around her ear to hear better, feigning ignorance. I growled and rushed at her, backing her up until she hit the wall behind her. I pinned her wrists on the side of her head and used my knee to spread her legs apart.

"You already fucking know what I want; don't play dumb with me, Isabella," I snarled. "I want you. I want sex. I want to fuck you, _Bella_. Is that what you want to hear, huh?" My voice was dark and rough. She moaned. _Oh, so you like this, you little tease? _

I ground my erection into her thigh, drawing another soft moan from her lips.

"You feel that? You feel what you do to me? Is this what you want, Isabella?" I teased just like she had earlier to me.

She was panting now and squirming against my erection. Isabella nodded her head furiously. "Say it, _Bella_."

"Y-Yes," she moaned.

"Good, 'cause you're gonna get it."

I threw her over my shoulder and made my way into her bedroom, fumbling to get my shoes off and tossing her down onto the bed. She laid there with her hair fanned out around her as I hovered over her body, trailing my fingers lightly up and down her arms. Isabella's eyes fluttered and I crashed my lips against hers, her hands coming up to grip fists of my hair. I pulled away to yank her shirt over her head, doing the same with mine. I hauled Isabella back up to me; our hands all over each other, trying to get rid of all clothing as fast as we could. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I fell down to the bed, keeping most of my weight off of her.

My mouth was making its way down her body, lingering on her breasts for a moment, as my fingers grazed her soaking pussy. I pushed two fingers inside her roughly as I bit down on her erect nipple, then blew my hot breath onto it, watching as it pebbled up even more. Isabella cried out and clutched onto my head pushing me down, wanting me to go lower. _What Bella wants, Bella gets_.

I smirked as I settled myself between her thighs, blowing hot air against her core. She whimpered and begged for me to continue. My tongue flicked out and lapped at her juices, licking her from top to bottom. I shoved my tongue deeper into her and curled my fingers, hitting her spot. Once again, she cried out, but this time she said my name. And I was planning on her screaming it soon, too.

After a few minutes and a few "fuck, Jasper" praises, Isabella was coming hard as I sucked on her clit. _HA! Take that, Cullen! Told ya, I was gonna be the only one eating Bella tonight. _

I didn't even give Isabella time to recover after her orgasm as I slipped on a condom and pinned her down to the bed, then slammed myself into her.

"Fuck!" We gasped at the same time.

"Shit, baby, you're so tight," I groaned. I wanted to go slow and savor this moment but then I realized we had all night; I can be slow later. Right now was kind of hard to tame down my raw need, anyway.

I drove myself into her hard and fast, and I could tell she wanted to scream loudly but was holding back, biting her lower lip and digging fingernails into my skin. The harder I fucked her, the more unbearable it became for her to keep quiet. Soft, strained whimpers and gasps escaped from her.

"Let it out, Bella. You know you want to."

"N-Neighbors," she stuttered.

"I don't give a shit about your neighbors," I grunted. "I want you to scream. I want them to hear you yell my name when you cum violently… Besides, I bet they'll get off hearing us."

I sat up and kneeled between her legs, bringing her hips up to meet mine with every thrust. Isabella's hands gripped onto her hair roughly as she moaned loudly. My hands came up to fondle with her breasts and tweak her nipples, causing her thrash about as I continued to drive into her wildly.

"Jasper!" Bella screamed; her walls clenching tightly around me as she came. "Uh, fuck!...Jasper, ungg, uh, uh, Jasper!" she rattled off.

I quickly dropped back down to her and threw her legs up over my shoulders; the new angle allowing me to sink deeper than before. Bella's hands shot up to grip the headboard as I drilled her warm, sopping pussy. She let out a sharp, piercing scream when I found her spot, hitting it each time I drew out and plunged back in.

"FUCK!...Ungg, right there, Jasper!...don't…fucking…stop!" Bella was growling and shouting at the top of her lungs, her noises sounding animalistic.

I sped up to an almost inhumanly fast pace, giving Isabella what she desperately wanted. After a few more thrusts, she was coming violently just as I said she would. She was screaming so loud that now _I_ started to worry about the neighbors. They might've thought I was beating her or something.

I let Bella's legs fall down off my shoulders as she began to relax from her orgasm. She was panting heavily and staring up at me with a lazy smile.

"Hey," I said, chuckling softy at her expression.

"Hey," she slurred. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "Jasper…you didn't get yours…."

I laughed out loudly. She was so cute when she was half-incoherent. "Oh, darlin', I'm not done with you just yet." I grinned mischievously.

****

_Thrust._

"JASPER!"

_Thrust._

"JASPER!"

_Thrust._

"JASPER!"

I was grunting like an ape, working Isabella from behind, as she screamed out my name with each thrust. Her forehead rested on her folded arms as I gripped her hips. Isabella's screams and the smacking sound of our sweaty skin were competing with each other to see who was loudest.

Isabella's walls clenched around me in a deathly grip once again and she cried out powerfully as she came. _And the winner, with lungs of steel, is Isabella Swan. Come claim your prize, Miss. _I pinched her clit and rubbed fiercely causing her to cum again.

_Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd Jasper Wonder Cock is still alive, Ladies and Gentleman!_

I pulled out of Isabella and she collapsed to the bed, rolling over onto her back. I thought maybe I'd give her a breather before I started drilling into that sweet pussy again. Isabella gasped and panted for air as I crawled up her body, nuzzling into her neck. After a moment, she finally caught her breath and ran her fingers through my hair, caressing softly. I could tell she was tired and would be sleeping real good tonight, but I when I noticed that there was a mirror on the ceiling – which I raised an eyebrow to since she must've been watching me this whole time as I fucked her, but I figured Isabella was just kinky – and on top of her dresser directly in front of us, there was still one more thing I wanted to try before we were done. Besides, I was still painfully hard from putting off my orgasm for so long.

"Wanna try something, baby?" I asked, placing a kiss on her collar bone.

"Hmm?" She responded, relaxed.

"Ever heard of _reverse cowgirl_?" I nipped and licked the side of her neck.

"What's that?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"It's better if I just show you." I scooted back toward the headboard to sit up slightly and told her that'd she be on top with her back facing me, so that she was know facing the mirror above her dresser.

"But wait, wear this," I said, grabbing the cowboy hat off the lamp shade bedside table. She put it on and winked at me as I gave her ass a little tap. "Giddy up, darlin'."

"Yee-haw," she giggled. Isabella leaned forward and lifted herself up a little, sliding my dick along the length of her slit teasingly before she sank down, moaning thickly as I filled her.

I sat up a little more until I could place a kiss on her shoulder, trailing my tongue along her sweet neck. Isabella's hooded eyes fluttered as she let out a short breath, watching us through the mirror. She lifted up on her knees slightly, her eyes trained on where we were connected and watched as I slide out of her, glistening from her wetness, before she sank back down slowly; both of us memorized by the scene unfolding through the reflection.

In all my years of pussy pounding, I have never tried it this way with the girl on top and the feel of her tight kitty gripping me in this odd angle was almost too much to bear. Isabella watched the mirror intently as she lifted up and came back down. Our bodies moved together in a slow rhythm, hitting the spots that made her cry out, and each sensation of her dropping back down on me brought me closer and closer to the edge.

I buried my face in the crook of her neck as she sank back down on my dick, lifting up my hips to meet her. I licked at the junction of where her neck met her shoulder and bit down as she ground her hips into me forcefully, calling out my name over and over as she came hard and fast. I watched her cum in the mirror, still biting and sucking on her skin. Her head was tilted back slightly, her jaw slack and eyes tightly squeezed shut. I watched as I moved my hands up to cover her breasts and pinch her nipples between my fingers, which made her scream my name and cum again.

Her body was trembling above mine as she tried to relax from her orgasm but my teasing and biting wasn't letting her. I held onto her waist with one arm and snaked my hand of the other down between her legs, my fingers lightly circling her clit. Her body was in sensory overload and the simple touch made her unravel all over again. Her walls clenched around me, making me moan loudly, as I thrusted into her deeply.

"Oh, God, fuck, Jasper, t-t-too much….Shit!" She moaned, throwing her head back as she cried out; the cowboy hat flying off her head and landing on the ground. Her eyes met mine in the reflection and she bit her lip while watching as I rubbed her clit, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. "Ung…my-my legs…."

I knew her legs had to be losing feeling by now because this had to be an uncomfortable position for her to be sitting in. I gripped her hips tightly to stop them from moving and she let out a soft whimper of protest. "Don't worry, baby. I'm not done yet," I reassured her as I pulled her legs out from underneath her until she was completely seated in my lap, her legs bent at the knees in front of her on both sides of my thighs.

"Better?" I breathed in Isabella's ear, flicking my tongue out. She sighed in content and trailed hands softly up and down my arms.

"Fuck me, Jasper," she whimpered. "Fuck me harder." And I really did want to; since I haven't even cum yet and my dick was throbbing so badly it was painful. Isabella shifted in my lap, grinding into my erection with delicious friction. "And just…cum already!"

"Oh, I'm working on that," I gritted out between clenched teeth. Isabella's hands came up around my neck and tangled in my hair, gripping tightly and pulling with force. A growl ripped through my throat as I roughly pounded into her, holding onto her waist to help hoist her up then down. I was going to cum this time, I promised myself. Isabella was already exhausted but trying to work me to my release as I've done for her so many damn times tonight, I couldn't even remember.

I was roughly slamming her down on me, feeling the tingling heat shooting through my toes and straight to my dick, and I knew I would get there soon. Isabella kept tugging on my hair harder and harder each time I thrusted into her; she knew I liked that shit and the pain of the tugging was mixing with the pleasure of her heat surrounding me. I was thrusting and gripping onto her body so roughly that I knew for sure she would be sore tomorrow. I was a little worried I would bruise her though, since my fingers were digging into her soft flesh powerfully. She didn't seem to notice though; she just kept crying out my name.

"J-Jasper…cum!" She stuttered. I grunted in frustration because I was dangling just on the edge, but I couldn't seem to fling myself off.

I felt Isabella constrict around me as I pushed into her. I thought she was going to cum _again_, but when I pulled out and slammed back in, she did it again. _Good girl_, I thought to myself as I kissed her temple and pulled her onto me forcefully, as she clenched her walls each time.

Isabella jerked my head back, pulling the hair so hard I thought my scalp would bleed, and brought one of her hands down to my inner thigh and dug her nails into it as I pushed up into her deeply. I roared loudly, my hips pounding into her frantically. Isabella cried out and came all over me again, moving the hand on my thigh to my balls and clutched them tightly.

"Fuck!" I yelled so loud the mirror on the wall shook. _Fucking finally!_ I grunted madly as I came so forcefully it actually fucking hurt. I went cross-eyed as my last spurts shot out.

I collapsed back on the bed, fucking spent, and Isabella fell back onto me. Both of our chests were heaving as we tried to gain control over our breathing. The room was eerily quiet, no sound but our breathings, until someone started banging on the wall and more than one person started cheering. _Heh, well I did tell her the neighbors were probably getting off on the sound of our sexing. _

I laughed out so fucking loud it hurt my chest. Isabella blushed red and ducked her head underneath my arm, giggling softly. "Told you."

"Oh my god, seeing them in the morning is going to be so awkward," Isabella laughed.

"I'm fucking exhausted."

"Well, you did hold out for a longer time. I never knew that was possible," she said incredulously, turning into my side and petting my chest gently. "Your peen is indeed the Wonder Cock, Jasper. You've ruined me for anyone else."

"Good," I grunted and she just rolled her eyes.

"But, seriously, thank you. That was…amazing." I laughed at her breathy tone, and then groaned when I felt my dick begin to stir again. _What the fuck, buddy, stay down! _Isabella gasped and stared at me wide eyed. "Really?"

"Oh hell no, we are not going at it again. I need rest, woman! And maybe some food; need the strength."

"Okay, just making sure. I don't think I would be able to go another round anyway. I'm so tired," she said but half of her sentence got sucked in by a massive yawn.

I smiled. "Let's go to bed, _Bella_." I pushed back her matted hair and kissed her forehead as she nuzzled deeper into my side.

"Good night, Jasper."

"Good night, Isabella."

"Sweet dreams, Wonder Cock," she joked as she patted said cock lightly.

"Fuck, _Bella_. He's not going to sleep if you tease him like that," I chastised as my dick twitched again.

"Oops," Isabella said childishly. She sat up and leaned over me, kissing my cock softly. "I'm sorry, WC."

I growled and grabbed her arms pulling her down to me, and then rolling myself over her. "Fine," I huffed, pushing my hips into hers. "Fuck sleeping; I'm having you again," I said as she moaned. "You need to be punished, my little cowgirl."

I licked her red lips then crashed mine to hers, kissing her swollen mouth. "Yes, sir."

I groaned as my dick saluted her. "That's Major to you."

She smiled wickedly, her eyes glinting with mischief. "Yes, Major."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know. Jasper called her "Isabella" through the whole thing – which I didn't realize until I actually finished. He did call her "Bella" a few times though, lol.

Hope you liked, send me some love ;)


End file.
